bits and pieces
by linh cinder
Summary: A collection of PJO/HOO drabbles/ficlets ranging from percabeth to pipeyna, from leason to leyna. recent: liper mortal au - Leo and Piper are visiting Cali (which Piper always talks about) and Leo's been doing some thinking lately. (previous - wwii jasper au)
1. Kisses and Capitols (Percabeth)

**notes:** _hi guys! i've been really busy with school and finals lately, so while you all wait for updates, i'll release one drabble a week - ranging from percabeth to thaluke to pipabeth. you can send me prompts through my tumblr(s), which are both linked on my profile. i hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

_**Bits and Pieces #1:**_

.**.**.

Kisses and Capitols

.**.**.

_Percabeth_

_\- rated: K - _

* * *

"Hey, did you know that the U.S. Capitol is 289 feet tall?"

Percy internally groaned. Annabeth was at it again, and it was an uncharacteristically hot October day at camp. He was too lazy to leave the Poseidon Cabin, so he had been cooped up inside all day while Annabeth fed him useless facts that he was sure wouldn't help him in the long run.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing an English paper?" Percy asked in a accusing tone as he flopped over on the bed, on his stomach.

"Well, _yeah, _but it doesn't hurt to do further research."

He made a face. "You're writing on _Hamlet,_ not the_ Capitol."_

"Well, it couldn't hurt to do research for that, too."

Percy pursed his lips in disdain at his girlfriend. He watched the glow of the Delta on the back of Daedalus' laptop, lustrous in the dimness of the room. "If you're not going to do your work, you want to do something else?"

Annabeth frowned, her fingers dancing across the keys. "No." It was _his_ turn to frown. Annoyed, he made a growling noise at the back of his throat.

He looked at her. "Annabeth…"

"Yes?"

"Come."

"No. I'm doing my work, for real now."

He glared at her before turning over on his back. _"Annabeth…"_

"No, Percy."

His mouth stretched out into a line. Then, he got up from the bed.

Annabeth was still busy typing, her eyes fixed to the screen, but when he got up, she glanced at him. She looked away dismissively, probably thinking that he was about to do something stupid or unproductive or both, but he strode over to her, kneeled down by her side, and wrapped his arms around her waist as she "Eep!" – d in his grasp. Percy couldn't help but smirk as he nuzzled his face in her neck.

He spoke into her jaw as she struggled to keep typing, which was hard since he was blocking her view.

He smiled a devious smile. "You want to take a break _now?" _

Percy kissed her on the cheek, and her face glowed as red as the Delta glowed bright.

Annabeth shut the laptop. _"Fine._ I guess the Capitol can wait, for now."

* * *

.**.**.

_Next ficlet:_

Good Cop, Bad Cop

.**.**.


	2. Good Cop, Bad Cop (Jeyna)

_notes: guess who's finally on summer vacation? this gal! :) now i have time to take more requests for drabbles and ficlets. _

_**If you want me to write a drabble/ficlet for you** **please leave a ship (and also a prompt, if you want) in your review or message me through one of my tumblrs (which are linked on my profile).** _

_also: (this piece was written for an anon on tumblr; prompt: "Smutty Jeyna")_

* * *

_ **Bits and Pieces #2**_

.**.**.

Good Cop, Bad Cop

.**.**.

_Jeyna_

_\- rated: T -_

* * *

"Reyna, where are you?"

Jason couldn't see anything but the muffled glow of blurred lights. He could hear faint sirens blaring through the night, and the sound of thunder in the distance. He shifted around, uncomfortable, and really wished that he could see. He detested blindfolds.

He listened to the silence of the room, and his ears perked up to a creaking noise across from him, and he heard her hiss. "Reyna, I know it's you."

"Oh, what does it matter?" she said aloud, and the bed moved and creaked as she came over to him. She climbed over him, and lifted his blindfold to reveal her face, her dark hair falling around him like a canopy.

Her ebony eyes caught all light in the dark room, and twinkling brightly. The twisted smile she gave him made him tug at the handcuffs that tied him to the bedpost. Reyna leaned down, so close that it made his hair stand on end and his hands throw off sparks. The air became electric.

Her lips hovered over his ear, and her breathing made him shiver. He'd rather have the blindfold again, to be honest.

She smiled against his ear. "You were always stealthier. Next time, I'm the good cop."

* * *

.**.**.

Next ficlet:

to be determined

.**.**.


	3. Set in Sharpie (Liper)

**notes:**_ fun fact - i actually have 100 different liper ficlets saved on my tablet but i never post any of them so here ya go have one of my favorites :D _

_school starts tomorrow which sucks immensely so i thought i would post one final thing this summer and this little ficlet made the cut_

_**If you want me to write a drabble/ficlet for you** **please leave a ship (and also a prompt, if you want) in your review or message me through one of my tumblrs (which are linked on my profile).** _

_based off of a prompt on the otpprompts tumblr:_

"Imagine that Person A of your OTP has hurt their ankle and is laid up with a cast and crutches. Person B is sitting next to them, doodling little hearts on their cast to cheer them up."

_i twisted it up a bit ;)_

* * *

_**Bits and Pieces #3:**_

_.**.**.  
_

Set in Sharpie

.**.**.

_Liper_

_\- rated K -_

* * *

"Leo - Leo, stop!"

"What?" Leo smiled a huge, goofy smile as he doodled another badly-drawn dick onto her cast. "I'm making it pretty. I'm _beautifying_ it."

"No, you're not," Piper scowled. Her loser boyfriend (that would be Leo) wouldn't leave her alone. He had been annoying her all weekend, drawing dicks in places where dicks were not needed. Irritated with his latest antics, she swatted at him, but he quickly ducked away.

Leo smiled a huge grin at her as he continued to doodle the inappropriate drawings on her cast. "Just _one mooore…"_

She went red in the face. _"Stop!"_

Yanking her broken foot away from him, Piper winced in pain. Sudden movements weren't the best idea at the moment. Leo, who had immediately noticed her strain, inhaled a sharp breath of air as she closed her eyes in pain.

He began to stand as he went to her aid. "Gods, Pipes, I didn't think I'd hurt you - "

"I'm fine," she insisted, though she really wasn't. She opened her eyes. _Holy Hephaestus,_ her leg hurt more than the time she'd broken her it on her quest with Jason and Leo. "R- Really, I'm okay."

Leo sat back down, pursing his lips as he watched her with careful eyes. "Are you sure? You want anything?"

She gingerly put her foot back down on the chair. "Yeah. Just get me a glass of water, please. I'm kind of parched." As soon as she said it, Leo was running into the kitchen.

Once he was gone, Piper sighed, closing her eyes. Ever since she had broken her leg helping Leo on her roof (it needed re-tiling), the stupid Repair Boy wouldn't leave her side. She should have been enjoying it, seeing as how it meant constant attention from her boyfriend, but all Leo really did was eat her food and draw dicks everywhere. _Everywhere._ He'd tattoo it on her back when she wasn't looking.

Piper looked down at her cast, which was covered in a series of messages and doodles. The whole Aphrodite Cabin had signed it with their names. So did Chiron, and surprisingly a reluctant Mr. D when she had last visited Camp Half-Blood. Percy had written a little message that was mostly aimed at Leo: _"IT WAS HIS FAULT WASN'T IT"_, and Annabeth had replied with _"NO, YOU KELP HEAD"_. Hazel had written something about getting better soon and Frank had drawn her a bear on her request. Jason would have signed something nice if Leo hadn't told him about the dicks.

Speaking of Leo, he had signed it the most.

Aside the penises, there were tons of little messages he left behind - _"BOOTY QUEEN", "HOTTIE", "THIS WASN'T MY FAULT",_ stuff like that - but she noticed something. Right next to one of the dicks (she choose to ignore that), in red ink, Leo had written something that was surprisingly not stupid: _"Sorry about your leg, Pipes. Thanks for helping me on the roof. Get better soon and keep being extremely amazing. I looooove youuuu. Love your smoking hot bf, Leo"_.

Before she could react, Leo came through the door with a glass of water in hand. She watched him as he leaned over her with a smile. "Here."

"Thanks," she said quietly as she took it from his hand. Piper looked at him. He seemed a little awkward, not knowing if he should leave or stay. Right when he turned on his heel to leave, though, she caught him by the arm.

Leo's eyebrows furrowed. "What's - "

"I love you too," she said quickly, just in case he turned around and decided to leave again. "And thank you, you know, for the note on my cast. It was really sweet."

He looked genuinely surprised as his eyebrows shot up. "Oh, uh, your welcome. I didn't think you'd actually - "

She pulled him down and cut him off with a kiss.

It was short, but when she pulled back, they were both blushing and smiling like the happiest idiots in the world.

Before Leo could say something stupid and ruin the moment, Piper smiled slyly at him.

"Can I see your marker?"

She had caught him off guard. "Um…okay?"

He handed it to her with a raised eyebrow. Piper grabbed his arm, rolled up his sleeve, and drew something big on his forearm.

Leo's eyes grew big in realization. He quickly pulled his arm away from her as Piper burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Damnit, Pipes! That was sharpie - !"

She snorted. "Wait, wait, wait - come back! I wanna take a picture!"

Grinning broadly on his arm in big, black ink was a giant, badly drawn dick.

* * *

.**.**.

_Next Ficlet:_

to be determined

.**.**.


	4. Untitled 1 (slight Liper)

**notes:**_ i can't believe i just wrote this at 12am. based on a post on tumblr_

* * *

**_Bits and Pieces #4:_**

.**.**.

untitled 1

.**.**.

_slight liper_

_\- rated K -_

* * *

Today, and very much unwillingly at 3 am in the morning, Piper discovered that the only thing she hated more than waking up early was waking up early doused in toilet water.

As soon as her eyes flew open, she knew it was the fire alarm - the high pitched ringing of the buzzer in the hall definitely confirmed it - and she threw back the covers and got out of bed. Some might say she was scantily dressed, but not without reason. Her over-sized souvenir t-shirt from Florida and a pair of pajama shorts didn't exactly scream _"scandalous"_.

By the time she had walked out of the room, the sprinkler system came to life.

They whirred around on the cream ceilings of her apartment and sprayed down water like a fresh layer of rain. Looking around the room, Piper groaned. In under a minute, the carpet and furniture were already soaked. There wasn't much she could do about it, but she was still pretty miffed when she stepped out into the hallway to see what on earth was going on - and right into the path of Leo Valdez.

"Whoa!" he stumbled away from her as she took a step backwards. Her heart leapt in her chest. They had nearly had a head-on collision. "Oh - sorry." It was still pretty dark in the hallway, but light spilled out from open doors as more soaked tenants poured out into the hall.

Valdez was her new neighbor. After Lacy had moved out of apartment 206, he had immediately moved in, bringing tons of trouble with him. Just last week, he had accidentally drilled a hole through the wall and into her apartment working on some 'project'. The more things he tried to build, break, and fix, the more he seemed like a fixer-upper himself.

Piper backed away, but with a start, she realized that her hyperactive neighbor was more scantily dressed than she was. With his wet, dark hair all over the place and brown eyes appearing not at all sleep-deprived, Leo was standing before her in just a pair of pink boxers.

"You're - you're in your underwear," she stammered suddenly. It wasn't the most linguistic comment, but it was all Piper could think to say as she gazed at him, not able to look away.

Leo scratched his head. The alarm kept beeping on the wall to their left as other dazed people spilled into the hall. "Um...yeah. There's a good reason for that, believe me. But I gotta go," he said quickly. He pushed past her, and she spun around, baffled and confused.

He started down the hall, and she took a few steps after him. "Wait - it's 3 in the morning! Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get the landlord to turn off the alarm!" It was a necessary task, since the owner of the complex lived in the building next door, but Piper still didn't get why he had to do it in his underwear.

"But- but- you're in your _underwear!"_ she repeated desperately. "You can't just go over there like that." Her choppy, brown hair was plastered to her forehead with the water of the sprinklers. Piper couldn't help but think that this was all some crazy dream.

"I'll be back!" Leo tossed over his shoulder with a crazy smile before disappearing down the hall. The next morning, it wasn't that surprising when she found out it was _him _who had made the alarm go off with one of his crazy inventions. Leo was absolutely _mad_, but in people like him, she guessed it was called inspiration.

* * *

.**.**.

Next Ficlet:

hopefully frazel

.**.**.


	5. chips (Pipabeth)

**notes:** _so...yeah. this definitely isn't frazel. sorry. _ _i gave up on the formal format of this thing and now im just writing whatever. i answered this headcanon thing on my blog earlier and couldn't stop thinking about it, and now im head over heels for pipabeth. hope you enjoy, and dont forget to leave a ship and a prompt in your review!_

* * *

**_Bits and Pieces #5:_**

.**.**.

chips

.**.**.

_pipabeth_

_ \- rated t (because im so suggestive hah) -_

* * *

Annabeth had done and seen a lot of crazy things in her lifetime - she'd gone through Tartarus, remodeled Olympus, dealt with crazy earth goddess' and argued with one very insane Queen of the universe - but opening the door of her apartment to see a ghost dog staring back at her was definitely in her top five.

Suffice to say, she was very confused to see her old dog Chip playing around like he was a puppy again. Or...er, _alive _again. If she remembered correctly, the Doberman had died from old age a long time before she even went into the hero-ing business. She was pretty sure she had mentioned him to Percy, Grover and maybe Piper once or twice, but that was all she could recall. No matter how much Annabeth racked her brain, she couldn't find a logical reason as to why her dog would suddenly come back to life.

Still, shocked and growing slightly nervous, Annabeth glanced around the seemingly empty apartment for some freaky spirit or god lurking around. Maybe Hades had dropped by to say hello? She didn't know. She had never heard of the god of the dead delivering passed-on pets before.

Turning back to Chip with cautious eyes, Annabeth started to call out her girlfriend's name.

" – Piper?"

Her voice came out cracked and wavering. In front of her, the black and tan Doberman barked happily before chewing on a toy – was that Piper's teddy bear? She wouldn't be happy about that.

Annabeth watched Chip as he played with wary eyes. She had just gathered the resolve to call out her Piper's name in a stronger tone before – get this – _another_ Doberman that looked almost exactly like the first emerged from behind the couch, where the TV was humming and some sudsy soap opera was playing. In his maw was the now slobber-covered remote, which he dropped to wag his tail and bark happily at her before running over and tackling Chip #1. By now, Annabeth's head was spinning.

_"Piper!" _she called loudly, backing away from Chip #1 and #2. She didn't know what to make of this at all. This wasn't possible. Were the dogs ghosts? Clones? Was she even awake right now?

Before Annabeth could lose her head and go _completely_ insane, she heard a door slam down the hall to her left and heard footsteps pound against the hardwood floor. Out walked Piper with her hair sopping wet, a towel folded around her as water dripped from her head and onto the floor. At first glance, Annabeth blushed deeply, but Piper mustn't have felt uncomfortable, because the first thing she did when she saw her was glance down at the tousling dogs before saying, "I guess you've met the Chips?"

"Um...yes," Annabeth blurted, her face heated. One of the dogs barked, she didn't know which anymore. She had stopped keeping track of who was who when Piper had walked in wearing her towel. "I - how do you know about this? What happened? Did some deity stop by the apartment while I was gone?"

"Nah," Piper gave her a discreet smile before giving a quick whistle. Both of the dogs stopped fighting and ran to her feet. She bent down, her damp hair tossing to one side and falling over her shoulder as she knelt to pet the dogs, smiling as she scratched them both behind the ears. "I was thinking for a while, and I heard you talk about how stressed you are at work all the time, and then you mentioned Chip once in a conversation, so I just thought_ 'What the heck? Let me do something cool for her.'_ So I did some searching and found a couple of pounds nearby, and these dogs are the closest thing I could find to your description." she confessed, her cheeks lightly turning pink as she spoke.

"Sorry if I freaked you out or anything - I just wanted it to be a surprise. And sorry if I didn't hear you right away, I was in the shower," Piper continued to explain, still petting the dogs as they wagged their tails. Her look soon became sheepish. "We don't have to keep them, if you don't want to. I'm not trying to, like, pressure you into keeping them or anything like that. If you want, I think I can make a few calls and get them to a shelter or something. Or maybe I can drop them off at camp and – "

"No!"

Annabeth's voice was loud, and she even surprised herself when she abruptly interrupted the other girl. Piper raised her eyebrows in surprise, and Annabeth's mouth crept into a warm smile, showing only a portion of all the happiness and love she felt. "All this," she motioned to the happy, panting dogs that sat at Piper's feet. "This was really sweet of you. I'd love to keep them."

Piper's face lit up, and she quickly stood to her feet. "Awesome! And I was thinking about it and I talked to Leo and...can we call them Chips? Don't you think it sounds so adorable? Like, what if we got a _whole bunch _of Dobermans and called them a bag of Chips? Wouldn't that be _so_ cute – "

Annabeth laughed before cutting off her girlfriend again, this time with a kiss. Piper's lips were wet with shower water, but Annabeth didn't mind. It still felt like the best kiss ever.

When she pulled away, Piper beamed at her. "So that's a total yes for the Chips thing?"

The blonde laughed before giving her girlfriend another peck on the lips. "Sure, Piper. Thank you."

Piper smiled at her again before rocking on her heels excitedly and motioning back to their shared bedroom down the hall. "Well, I think I'm gonna go change now –"

"Who said you had to get dressed?" Annabeth wiggled her eyebrows and Piper _finally _blushed, giving her a sly smile that definitely suggested that she'd caught her drift. "Give me ten seconds, and I'll meet you in there. Whatever you do, _don't _change."

Piper chuckled before leaning up to give Annabeth one more kiss and disappearing into the bedroom down the hall. Feeling happy, euphoric, and pretty aroused, she turned and knelt down to pet the Chips.

"Good boys," she chirped happily before standing to her feet with a smile. They barked blithely back at her. With that, Annabeth quickly turned around.

She hurried down the hall towards the bedroom.


	6. jump (Jercy)

**notes: **_so um hi hello i know i posted pipabeth like last night but i had this drafted too and i almost posted it right after i posted "chips" but i waited till this morning so...yeah._ _tbr this is my fav one haha_ _(jercy yasssss)_

* * *

**_Bits and Pieces #6:_**

.**.**.

jump

.**.**.

_jercy_

_\- rated t -_

* * *

_"Dude." _Percy hissed, his hot breath hitting Jason's neck. "When you said we were gonna get high, I didn't think you meant a thousand fucking feet in the air."

Jason chuckled, which came out as a soft puff of ghosted air that curled up into the orange, autumn sky above them. It was hard to laugh or move, seeing as how Percy's shaking hands dug into his jacket and their chests were pressed so tightly together. Jason tried not to think about their positions too much, but it was hard – and so was he – whenever Percy kept talking into his neck like that (not that Jason was going to let him know).

"What, you thought I meant the other kind of high?" Jason replied with a bit of incredulity tossed in for good measure. They fidgeted high above the expanse of the amusement park below them. "Did I disappoint you?" Percy shifted against him, his eyes closed with his forehead still resting against Jason's left shoulder, and Jason could hear the eager shouts of their friends telling them to jump from way down below.

Percy kept his eyes closed, screwing them tightly shut as his arms trembled around Jason's torso. For a moment, Jason thought that the other boy would make some crude remark, a snippy comeback, _anything _– but Percy just took a shaky breath again, his ragged breath hitting the exposed skin on Jason's neck hotly and practically driving him insane.

"No, I'm not disappointed, dumbass," Percy finally grumbled above the wind. His eyes slid partially open. "Just frickin' terrified. Get me _down _from here, Grace. Tell the carnie I don't want to do this anymore."

"Why?" Jason heard himself ask, and when Percy leaned back a bit and opened his eyes to glare at him, Jason soon regretted it. He _knew _that Percy was afraid of heights. Everyone did. But maybe, just maybe – as the two of them clung to each other roughly seventy-five feet up in the air – Jason could help the older boy finally face his fears.

Tightening his grip, Percy scowled up at him. _"Why? _Dude, are you being serious? My stomach's down _there,_ that's why. And I'm all the way up here, and if I actually go through with this lame ass bungee-jumping shit, then I'm going to throw it up all over you, understand?"

Jason raised an eyebrow and gave Percy a cocky smile as a chilly gust of air howled past them, ruffling Percy's hair against Jason's neck, which tickled. "So I'm guessing you need a confidence boost?"

"No. I need to get off this fucking ride."

"So what? You're just gonna disappoint everybody down there?" It was a valid point. Down below, Leo and Piper kept yelling a steady chant of "JUMP, JUMP, JUMP!" while Frank, Annabeth, and her girlfriend Reyna goaded them on and Hazel looked on in fascinated horror. Hearing this, Percy laid his head on Jason's shoulder again and let out a low groan, one of his arms moving from around Jason's back and sliding up around his neck. Jason cheeks glowed with heat, because they were both very close now and the harness that was fixed around them seemed to get tighter as they moved. Jason glanced over Percy's shoulder to see the carnie saying "Uh – you two are holding up the line. Can you hurry up and jump?" Jason knew he had to work pretty fast.

Letting out another ghosted breath, Jason wrapped his arms tighter around Percy before leaning down and holding his lips close to the shorter boy's ear. He felt Percy tense in his embrace shortly before he said, "Hey. If we somehow end up out of the harness and start falling to our deaths, I'm catching you, okay?"

His face now tucked into Jason's chest, Percy snorted. "Wow, what a great image."

Jason rolled his eyes, his lips brushing Percy's ear lightly as he spoke. "I'm serious. There's no reason to be afraid, okay? Not when you're tied to a flying son of Jupiter. I promise, Percy – I'll catch you. I'll even slow down the fall if it makes it easier, okay?"

As Percy proceeded to bury his beet-red face into Jason's chest, the blonde only hoped that he was considering the words he had just said. Slowly, Percy pulled back far enough to look up into Jason's eyes, and Jason felt his grip around him get even tighter.

"You mean it?" he asked softly, searching Jason's face for confirmation. Jason looked down into Percy's scared face, and – he couldn't help it – he pressed a quick and soft kiss onto the pair of chapped lips below him. Percy seemed nonetheless surprised, and he kissed back, so maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea, after all.

When they pulled apart, they both blushed like there was no tomorrow.

"I mean it, Jackson," Jason stammered, his face still hot. "And hey – how's that for a confidence boost?"

Slowly, Percy's startled face grew into a scowl, but between the ill expression lurked an obvious smile. "Ugh – I hate you." Jason smiled goofily down at Percy's reddening face, which he bashfully laid against Jason's shoulder again to hide his blush. "Let's just get this over with. We jump on _my _count, understand?"

"Gotcha," Jason chirped in response, the stupid grin still on his face. With his arms around Percy, the two of them inched closer to the end of the platform, the shouts and jeers of their friends becoming more clear and distinct. The sound of Percy's hitched breath reached Jason's ear as they gazed down at the wide stretch of amusement park below them, which seemed to go on forever.

Once they reached the edge, Percy tightened his grip on him for the last time. With a small and fearful voice, he shakily started the countdown, breathing the words into Jason's neck. "O–Okay. I'm – I'm ready. Here...here we go." Percy took a deep, shaky breath.

"Three..."

The shorter boy's knees buckled against his.

"T–Two..."

Jason laughed. Too late.

Without waiting for one, he jumped.


	7. baby's first words (Liper)

_**notes: **__it's that time of the year again - liper december! here's a short liper fic to start things off!_

* * *

_**Bits and Pieces #7:**_

.**.**.

baby's first words

.**.**.

_liper_

_\- rated T -_

* * *

"Just like this: _mommy. _Come on, Evan. You can do it!"

Leo chose that moment to walk in with a blotch of oil smeared across his face and some contraption tucked under his arm. When he saw Piper in the corner with their son, he cocked an eyebrow into the air.

"Um, excuse me, but…what are you doing?"

She smirked as Evan cooed in his walker. "Trying to get our son to say the name of his favorite parent."

Leo immediately took that as a challenge. "Favorite parent, huh?" He put the machine down on the coffee table and sat down on the floor next to Piper, giving her a glare as he did. As soon as he sat down on the faded carpet, he turned to Evan with the biggest smile he could muster.

"Hey kiddo! You know what would be a super fun word to say right now?" Piper started to scowl, but Leo just ignored her and clapped his hands together. _"Daddy,_ right? It's not that hard of a word."

Piper quickly turned back to Evan and tried to outdo the intensity of Leo's smile. "Say mommy, sweetie. Go ahead!"

"Daddy."

_"Mommy."_

"I said _daddy."_

Evan looked up at them with big, kaleidoscope eyes and began to open his mouth. Piper took in a breath, pulling her robe closer around her. This was the moment of truth.

"Say it, Evan. Mama!" She beamed, prodding the infant on.

_"Da-da,"_ Leo demonstrated, trying to drown his girlfriend out. He tried to shove her out of the way. "Be a good boy and say it for Daddy!"

Evan gurgled happily before blowing a couple of spit bubbles. Then he said one, simple word.

_"Da!"_

Leo deemed himself victorious.

"That is _so_ not fair! It wasn't even the whole word!" Piper complained as the slender man before her got up and began to do a victory dance across their living room. "That shouldn't count!"

"You snooze, you lose, babe." Leo wouldn't stop smirking. He proceeded to do a bad adaptation of Hammertime across the living room.

Piper scowled at him as Evan started to play with his toys again. "You piece of shit."

Leo abruptly stopped dancing. He looked aghast. "_Gasp -_ I thought you said no cursing in front of the baby."

Her gaze darkened. "Don't make me come over there and smack that grin right off your- "

_"Shit!"_

Her eyes grew wide. They both turned to the oblivious toddler playing with his pacifier.

Evan looked at both of his parents giddily before repeating his new favorite word. "Shit!" He sounded very self-satisfied.

Piper immediately turned back to Leo, who facepalmed in return.

He groaned in his throat. "Shi - I mean, _crap."_


	8. spy boy (Jasper)

_**notes:** someone asked for this on tumblr and i thought i'd post it here!_

_**plot:** WWII au - jason is a spy in enemy lines, and piper is the nurse that saves him._

_**18** \- "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."_

* * *

_**Bits and Pieces #8**_

.**.**.

spy boy

.**.**.

_jasper_

_\- rated T -_

* * *

In his line of sight, he could see shadows, silhouettes of silky black that slid across the expanse above him. All he could perceive was light and dark—the streaks of sunlight that found him in the dimness of the infirmary, and the suffocating gloom that hung over the wounded like a guillotine's blade. The last thing he remembered before he woke up here was getting hit, standing in front of Leo to save him, to keep him safe. But he must have failed, because when he mustered up what strength he had to push himself up in his berth, he saw a mop of curly hair peeking out from under a blanket, a lump of a man lying still on a cot, resting under grey wool.

Jason directed his gaze back to the ceiling, his heart constricting at the sight. Had he really failed? Feeling guilty, he let his head fall back into the firmness of his pillow. He didn't care if his friend was the enemy or not—it had been Jason's job to save him, and he had failed, almost getting himself killed in the process. He couldn't do _anything_ right. And now he was stuck in the opposition's infirmary, watching lamps swing low on the roof as bombs rung out and the groans of the dying filled the air.

Oh God, Lupa was _not _going to like hearing about this when he got back.

To still his nerves, Jason tried to take in a gust of air, but his chest felt like it was pulled taut as a drawstring. He feared that the slightest movement would snap him in half. So, very slowly, he craned his head to the side one last time, and then turned back to the ceiling, shutting is eyes at the threat of tears.

Before he could cry, he heard footsteps approach his corner of the room. Curious, he went still, then waited. Soon, the footsteps stopped. Just when he thought the figure had stalled a few beds down, he opened his eyes to come face to face with one of the nurses.

He almost yelped. Jason expected the girl to look surprised too, but his gaze was only met with a wry smile. Grinning, she swept a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear and knelt down to his left, and it was then that he noticed the small kit at her side. He tensed, not sure what she was going to do, but waited as she rummaged through the box. He resorted to making small talk after clearing his throat.

"You have very quiet footsteps." Was that a compliment? A statement? He didn't know.

She didn't look up at him, which made him feel more disappointed than he'd care to admit. When she spoke, her voice was quiet and dignified, a contrast to the crooked smile she had given him only moments earlier. "Mm…so I've been told. Are your bandages holding up okay?"

Bandages? His eyes crept down to his chest. _That's_ why it was so hard to move and breathe—he'd been patched up.

"Yeah," he exhaled, worming his way up a little against the rough fabric of the cot. She leaned forward and tugged the blanket down a little ways. She didn't bat an eye at his exposed chest—which also disappointed him just a _tiny _bit—but instead pressed her fingers firmly against the stained cloth, and he winced as the pressure increased. For a moment, he thought that something was wrong, but she looked satisfied with his response and withdrew her hand. He clearly wasn't enjoying this as much as she was.

"I was the one who bandaged you earlier," she said after a moment, going back into her box to pull out a tiny bottle, full of yellow liquid he was sure he'd never seen before. "You took a bad hit, and the medics had to remove a bullet from your chest. It was in real deep. But I heard about what you did out there," it was then that she glanced up at him briefly, her eyes sparking with interest and something close to respect before they returned to the bottle in her hand. "You saved Leo's life. He'd thank you, but he got hit in the leg dragging you out and now he's under a load of meds."

Jason was nearly speechless, not only surprised that his friend was alive, but that he'd taken a hit for him as well. He stared at her in awe, watching silently as she poured the liquid into a spoon. When she was done, she looked up and the two of them locked eyes. Neither of them said anything, and she let the spoon hover in the air between them. She didn't attempt to coax him to her, but he was drawn to her nonetheless. He was sure that the sparkle in her beautiful, multicolored eyes was not mirth, but a silent thank you, and he felt more alert than he had on the battle field.

He ignored the spoon and continued to hold her gaze. "What's your name?"

"Piper."

"You're friends with Leo?"

"Yes. He's the one that got me into this mess, but that's not important." It was then that she thrust the spoon toward his lips, the spell between them broken. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

He did as he was told, leaning forward to seal the spoon between his lips. The medicine tasted awfully sweet, almost reminding of a taste he had known before—like the blonde brownies he used to have back home, before the war broke out and he found himself in it. He savored the taste for as long as he could before Piper slid the spoon out of his mouth and tucked it back into her kit, concealing the bottle and her other supplies as she snapped it shut and motioned for him to lie back down.

Again, he followed her instructions. She was mesmerizing, in the way she moved and the shine of her eyes, and he couldn't look away from her. When his back was flat against the bunk, she stood. Under the dim lamplight, he saw the faded blood stains on her skirt, the smudges on her smooth forehead, and the wear and tear of her top, which was probably two sizes too big and hung off her frame like a circus tent. She was absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful, and he was absolutely, breathtakingly hooked.

He opened his mouth to say thank you, but the sound of her voice cut him off.

"By the way, the next time you decide to get shot, don't carry your pin with you." He hadn't even noticed it in her hand, but she tossed down a silver pin that had the name of his regiment and infantry on the enemy side—er, his_original _side—clearly stated. When it caught his eye, his face went red. Jason was already stressing over the end of his mission and imminent death when she winked at him and said, "But if you do, I'll be there to take it off you before the medics get to you. See you later, spy boy."

He sat up to watch her spin on her heel, and then collapsed back onto the cot with a groan. He was definitely in deep, hot water.


	9. untitled 2 (Liper)

_**notes:** just trying to get everything in here lmao_

_**plot: **a (maybe?) mortal au where leo and piper are visiting cali (which piper always talks about) and leo's been doing some thinking lately. _

_**92** \- I want you to be happy."_

* * *

_**Bits and Pieces #8**_

.**.**.

untitled 2

.**.**.

_liper_

_\- rated T -_

* * *

"Listen, Piper." he exhales into the crisp air, his breath coiling and billowing into a wispy ghost before dissipating into a sky full of stars. Leo almost never says her name, and the sound of it sets off a pang in her chest. The wind blows, and the ships bob in the waves off the pier to better illustrate her worry. "I'm not trying to make you the bad guy here. It's just…I just feel like shit every time you mention your dad or home or LA, and whenever I see how homesick you are, I feel like I'm just holding you back. I mean, you don't even _need _me. I'm just a mechanic. Dead weight, nothing special. But _you_ \- you're _amazing,_ and talented, and you should stay here in Cali surrounded by a-listers and real trees and taxis that actually stop for people - "

"I'm not leaving New York!" she practically shouts, winning the attention of a fisherman seated on a bucket further down the dock, sitting on the edge with a curious look and enough tanned wrinkles to make her wonder if he's made of leather. "We've been through this, like, five times, Leo. Okay, yeah, I do get homesick _sometimes - " _the crestfallen look on his face makes her words come out in a rush. "but I don't _care,_ because to me wherever you are_ is _home and if I moved all the way out here, I'd be even more hopeless than before. I love _you,_ you big idiot. So stop letting all these 'dead weight' ideas into your head and just _fucking kiss me already."  
_

She can tell he's relieved now, because his shoulders have lowered and he let out a little sigh. A breeze blows again, and the wharf is silent under the cover of night, save for a few ringing bells and a couple of shop keepers wading through pools of light cast by flickering lamps.

When he looks at her with a soft expression, her first thought is _Why isn't he kissing me yet, _but then he speaks and her thoughts are halted. "I'm sorry, Pipes. I love you too." His hands are on her arms now, pulling her close and rubbing them up and down like they always do when she needs comforting. "It's just…I want you to be happy. I just didn't think I'd fit in the picture if you were."

She steps into his embrace, pressing a hand against his chest as he envelopes her in a warm hug. "Well I am." she declares, "And I will be as long as you're here with me. So can you stop doubting yourself now?"

He gives a hum, and then, "Okay."

"And can I get my kiss?"

This time, he makes a different sound - a low rumble of laughter, which starts off low in his chest before mixing with her own. A hand smooths down her hair and the voice above her says, "Sure thing, Pipes. Anything to make you happy."


End file.
